Character Approval/Lorelei Namya
ChasteliaC https://fun-fandom-kotlc.fandom.com/wiki/User:ChasteliaC ---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. The Namya Family consist of: Anastasia Namya --> Mother of the family Fai Namya --> Father of the family Lorelei Namya --> My entry character and the eldest daughter and child of the previous two Zabi and Samuel Namya --> The twin brothers of Lore and twin children to the top two. She and her family are looked down upon because of certain circumstances like: ''--> Her parents weren't on each other's match lists, so therefore they weren't matched like most.'' ''--> They have a history of having many Talentless elves in their family trees.'' ''--> They have twin sons, and we all know how that is in Elven society'' ''--> And naturally because of this, they are lower class and are not nobility.'' Lorelei, nicknamed Lore by her little brothers, had a somewhat good life growing up. Other than her peers and some of society shunning her and her family, her childhood would be described as pleasant. She had her loving parents, her beautiful house in the woods, and her few animal friends that she would play around with whenever she had the chance. She was the kind of child that you didn't really need to watch all the time and could leave her to her own thoughts and devices. Though that didn't stop the relentless bullying that she received as a kid. But much to her parents advice she stayed optimistic and tried her best to see the good in everything. What is her main goal? She wants to prove that her and her family are truly worth it and that people like them shouldn't be looked down on. She wants to solve all the discrimination. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Lore is always trying to fit in for the most part but she has her quirkiness that makes her stand out. She always wears wire frame glasses on her face even though she can see exceptionally well. She also tends to eat really quickly and snorts when she laughs which she is kinda embarrassed about. She's a very respectful young woman who isn't really rude unless you talk about her family, then prepare to fussed out and glowered at. As most will tell she Loves her family, and they are very important to her. ''' 3) '''What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Lore is a light brown and has long brown hair that is to her waist. She usually either keeps it braided up or it's out. But thanks to her brothers and Mom, the styles vary sometimes. Her eyes are a mix of Alice blue and Columbia blue, it's mixed in a swirl. She also has a small dark star birthmark on her shoulder that no one will really see unless she's wearing a strapless dress. Her favorite colors are lime green and reddish orange. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Since she is only a polygot (at the moment) her parents encouraged her to learn a variety of things, so that she'll be sure to defend herself. So since she looks after her brothers, she's a really good cook and is good with a knife. She's not really fashionable and wants to be more fashionable. She also has an odd instinct when she gets in dangerous situations, so her fight and flight instinct gets turned on a bit earlier than most. She's horrible at talking to people of the higher ups, since she's of lower class and they tend to ignore her. So she tries to steer clear of adults of the nobility. She's okay with cool popular kids but tries to stay away because in her past poipulars, as she calls them, have were the main ones that bullied her. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting (Already has this) • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) Well I'm having a really hard time deciding, but I either want her to be and Empath along with being a Polygot or a either a Pyrokinetic/Hydrokinetic. But if you want, you can decide. I'll work with whatever I got. If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved